1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated nucleic acid sequences encoding polypeptides having L-amino acid oxidase activity. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the nucleic acid sequences as well as recombinant methods for producing the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polypeptides having L-amino acid oxidase activity catalyze the oxidative deamination of L-amino acids to produce the corresponding 2-keto acids. Such polypeptides are classified under the Enzyme Classification Number E.C. 1.4.3.2 of the International Union of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology.
WO 94/25574 discloses an L-amino acid oxidase from Trichoderma harzianum which has a broad substrate specificity. JP 78115867A discloses an L-amino acid oxidase from Trichoderma viride which has a very high substrate specificity toward L-lysine.
Niedermann and Lerch (1990, Journal of Biological Chemistry 265: 17246-17251) disclose the molecular cloning of the L-amino acid oxidase gene from Neurospora crassa.
Bockholt et al. (1995, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta 1264: 289-293) disclose the cloning and DNA sequence analysis of the L-amino acid oxidase gene from the cyanobacterium Synechococcus PCC6301.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new isolated nucleic acid sequences encoding polypeptides having L-amino acid oxidase activity.